The Fallen Leaf
by Inkling39
Summary: The story isn't always the same... The kyuubi vessel is being returned to the Hidden Leaf Village from exile to be protected after the seal is nearly broken. The healer has disappeared without a trace. And the avenger is a helpless prisoner to his clan... Yet, fate is constant like the stars. Uchiha Reign AU. NaruHina, SasuSaku, KakaRin
1. Chapter One:

The Fallen Leaf

 _"Tell me a story, Mama."_

 _"Once upon a time, there was a village hidden in the leaves. In that village lived three great clans who possessed great power; the Senju, the Uchiha, and the Hyuuga._

 _The village lived for a time in peace until a bitter feud broke out against the Senju and the Uchiha. The war between the clans cost many lives and lasted many years, before finally the Uchiha prevailed victorious. Uchiha Madara, Head of the Uchiha Clan, took his place as Hokage, leader of The Village Hidden in the Leaves._

 _Most of the Senju had been killed, but a few escaped into the forest, never to be seen again... The Hyuuga and the rest of the village submitted to the will of the immortal Madara, who remained young as others became old and gray. For it was his destiny to rule over the Hidden Leaf Village for all time."_

 _"This is a very sad story, Mama."_

 _"Yes, my darling, it is."_

Chapter One:

The Aligning Stars

 _"So the Senju have made a haven, have they?" Uchiha Madara mused. "How quaint."_

 _"They are all being organized by the healer, Senju Tsunade, Madara-sama." Orochimaru replied, in a slippery tone._

 _"Ha." Madara could not help but let a rueful smile play on his lips. "It seems that Hashirama and his miserable children will never cease to haunt me."_

 _"Allow me to illuminate them, my lord." the pale creature suggested. "Surely, you do not want the Senju rising up again, threatening your reign. Give me your men to command, and I will have their secret little fortress burned to nothing but ash by morning."_

 _Madara scoffed. So like Orochimaru to rise to the occasion to obtain power, the miserable wretch. "You think you're any match for Tsunade and her people? That Senju princess will crush your miserable head with the back of her heel. She is a daughter of legends... you are a sniveling orphan, greedy for everlasting life to fill the gaping hole in your pathetic soul."_

 _The snake lord bit his thin tongue, holding back a hostile hiss, and instead only bowed. "I did not presume to place myself above my lowly station, my lord, I only wished to serve you and the village in anyway I can."_

 _Before Orochimaru could blink, his neck was locked in the massive grip of the immortal ruler of the Hidden Leaf Village. "Then remember your place, you worthless welp or I'll burn you among the corpses of the Senju. Now, make yourself useful and send for Uchiha Obito."_

...

Uchiha Miya was Madara's ninth wife, and she was perhaps the most intelligent and cynical one he ever had. An alluring woman, bestowed with the traditional, dark beauty of the Uchiha Clan. She had full lips, a graceful figure, and thick black lashes... the ruler of the Konoha had many wives and mistresses of the course of his unnaturally long life, but Miya would be among the ones he remembered. Her arms and legs were crossed pointedly as she sat upon their king sized bed of red silk, her steely black orbs glinting with disapproval.

"You'd let them bring the fox back to this village?" she asked quietly. "After it nearly being destroyed by the creature's terror not two decades ago?"

"Are you afraid of a child, my dear?" he asked her with an amused grin, as he began to undress himself for bed. "You forget the fox is sealed inside the little Namikaze offspring."

"He's not a child anymore, he'd be almost seven-teen years by now... of course, you've never been good at keeping track of the years." Miya replied. "Don't think I'm deaf behind these stone walls, my lord, I have heard of the numerous incidents that have happened over the years... I did not think you would expose your people to such a threat again."

Madara only smiled. "It was a request made by my chosen heir, darling, how could I refuse?"

.

.

.

 _"It's not safe here." Jiraiya told Hatake Kakashi, who held the sleeping blonde babe in his arms. The young silver-haired shinobi was not yet sixteen, but now he would take on the role of a father to an orphan child. "You're going to have to take him and leave as soon as possible, kid."_

 _"And where are they supposed to go!?" Nahara Rin asked, her usually soft and pleasant voice broken from grief. "Where can Kakashi take him that he will be safe?"_

 _"He will never be safe."_

...

"How much farther?" the youth sighed from his seat in the wagon.

"Not long now, Naruto." Rin promised with a sweet smile, looking up from the patch-work quilt that she was stitching skillfully over her rounded stomach. "We'll no doubt reach the Hidden Leaf Village by midday tomorrow."

The blonde watched the beautiful healer weave her needle and thread in and out of the soft blue cloth, envying her patience, steady hands and ability to find something useful to do no matter the situation. He sighed again, resting his chin atop his palm in obvious boredom.

"Are you hungry?" Rin asked him, noticing the young man's disdain.

"I guess." he replied with a shrug.

"I packed away a few apples from the market we stopped at last, they're fuji and very sweet." she told him, using her foot to pass the market bag over to him. Naruto smiled lightly, it had been a long while since he had something as sweet as an apple.

"Thanks." he replied, reaching inside the bag and grabbing the largest and reddest one. He munched quietly to himself for a while until turning his curious gaze back to Rin. "So, how long has it been since you've last seen Uchiha Obito, anyway?"

"Almost eight years now." Kakashi replied before Rin could estimate, from where he walked alongside the wagon. "He's made quite a name for himself since we were last in Konoha, he serves as an apprentice to Uchiha Madara himself."

"Does he have any children?"

"A daughter, Aiko, she's just five." Rin replied, reaching for the small pile of books she had with her. "I have a photo of her that Obito sent me a few months ago."

The brunette handed the young man her sketch book where she kept all of her photos wedged between her drawings. Naruto had often took solace in Rin's sketch book. The medic used only charcoal and her work was only average, but still, she had captured images of a missing past he would otherwise never see.

Beside a rough drawing of a happy and handsome Uchiha youth, Naruto knew to be Obito, was a black and white photo of a pretty little, dark-haired girl with full cheeks and a round button nose.

"I don't know what Katsu will think of her." Naruto smiled at the happy face, patting the head of the small boy who was curled up against his right leg, sound asleep. "But, she looks friendly enough though."

Rin grinned. "If she's anything like Obito when he was young, she'll be quite a bundle of cheerful energy."

"Hopefully she has more sense, though." Kakashi added.

Naruto paged through to the worn picture he would stare at every night as a child, where the old sketch book opened by default, it was torn at the corners and had numerous tear stains, but the drawing of his mother and father remained intact. Rin had some other pieces of her old mentor, his father, and Kushina his mother, but Naruto's favorite was the one of them beside each other, smiling brightly.

The young man ran a hand over the aged paper sadly and fondly, careful not to smudge the charcoal with his callous fingers. Rin gave him a sympathetic smile, reaching over to give Naruto's knee a squeeze.

"You know, I'm sort of glad they are not here to see how the world is now." Naruto confessed. "All their hard work ended up being for nothing... because of me."

"You know that's not true, Naruto." Rin told him softly. "They would be proud of how strong you are, carrying a burden far beyond your years."

"I'm not strong," Naruto shook his head angrily. "I'm being taken into hiding, like a coward."

"You're never a coward for doing the right thing." Kakashi told him wisely, keeping his gaze on the road ahead. "Your safety is imminent for the survival of all of us, you know that, Naruto."

"I know." Naruto spoke lowly.

He had only been told so a hundred times.

.

.

.

 _"I'm sorry." he had tears running down his cheeks, creating clean streaks against the charcoal caked on his face. He reached a hand out toward Rin to be sure she heard his apology, but she gently knocked his palm away, continuing to heal the bleeding wound over his stomach._

 _"You have nothing to be sorry for, Naruto-kun." she told him gently, calmly. "Yamato and Kakashi already secured the seal, everything is alright now, but you must stay still."_

 _He lifted his gaze and saw smoke rising from the window from the kyuubi's...his...most recent attack._

 _"Rin... did I hurt anyone?" he asked, his voice trembling with fear at the thought. It would not be the first time._

 _When the healer did not reply right away, the jinchuriki panicked. "Rin! Did I hurt anyone!?"_

...

"Naruto!" a child's voice called out, waking the young man from his nightmares. The blonde jolted awake, kunai in hand, but calmed as he recognized the familarity of his tent and the security of the vast wilderness. He liked being in the forest, away from buildings and people, where he couldn't hurt anyone.

He peered down to see a mess of silver locks and a pair of golden eyes staring up at him.

"What is it, Katsu?" he asked the seven-year-old boy with a tired sigh. "You should go back to sleep."

"I can't because you keep moving around so much, you big oaf!" the little one complained. "Besides, Papa just got up and went off into the woods, I bet he heard something, maybe it's enemy ninja!"

"Kakashi-sensei's probably just patroling, go back to sleep you little baka." Naruto dismissed him, resettling in his sleeping bundle.

"What about Mama!?" Katsu asked worriedly. "She's carrying my baby brother, she can't defend herself!"

"Don't worry, Katsu." Naruto told him. "Your papa should be back soon, and don't worry, I'll always look after you and your mama when he's not around."

The silver-haired boy nodded, hunkering back down in his sleeping bag, but still far too restless to sleep. "What do you think it's like in Konoha?"

"I don't know," Naruto replied, turning to stare at the canopy of the tent. "I know there are many different clans who live there in different districts... and that the Uchiha Clan is the most powerful one of all."

"I hope there are lot's of kids there." Katsu confessed. "I've never had any real friends before, well besides you of course."

"Gee thanks." Naruto muttered with good humor, only to frown a little. Poor Katsu truly did have an isolated childhood, always on the road, never staying in one place for very long. No house, or village, or school to call his own... no way to make new friends... because of him.

"Naruto?" Katsu asked, noticing the guilt twisted on the older boy's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Naruto replied. "I think you're going to make a ton of friends, Katsu."

.

.

.

 _"You'll write me, won't you Obito?" Rin asked hopefully, rocking the small, blonde, fussy baby in her arms as Kakashi loaded their wagon._

 _"Of course I will Rin, every time I get a chance." he replied. "I... I'm really going to miss you."_

 _..._

Uchiha Obito looked out over Konoha from his third story window, his mind wandering to brighter days, while he awaited the arrival of his former team-mates and their young ward, Namikaze Naruto.

"Obito-kun." he heard his wife, Uchiha Umeko, call from behind him. "Madara-sama is here."

He turned and nodded. "Thank you, Ume, send him in."

The dark-haired woman nodded and did as she was told.

Moments later, the formidable form of Obito's master, the great founding father of their village, Madara Uchiha, stood in Umeko's place. "Good evening, Obito."

"Madara-sama." Obito bowed. "An unexpected pleasure."

"Has the jinchuriki arrived?"

"No, not yet." Obito replied. "But, we've gone over and above ensuring our security during his stay here."

"I'm taking a great risk, allowing this little mercy mission of yours, hopefully you are prepared to handle it."

"I am, my lord." Obito replied. "The Kyuubi will be safe under my protection."

"...It has been a long time since you've last seen your old friends, hasn't it?" Madara mused, coming to stand beside his apprentice. "Hatake Kakashi, Nohara Rin... yes?"

"Yes, it has been a long time..." Obito replied. "Though, it's Hatake Rin, now."

"Ah, I see." Madara nodded. "I suppose that was to be expected when she chose to go with him to take care of the boy, leaving everything else behind."

Before Obito could respond, an ANBU with a chilling wolf mask appeared on the ledge of the balcony. The Uchiha lords could see the knife wound bleeding out at his side.

"My lord, Madara," the agent spoke. "We have captured a Senju spy."

.

.

.

 _"It's a dangerous game you're playing." Itachi told Sasuke, noticing what had captured his younger brother's attention. "If Madara finds out..."_

 _"Stay out of it!" the youth snapped angrily. "It's none of your concern what I do, I don't need another person trying to control my life!"_

 _"Don't think for a minute that you have control over your life here, Sasuke." he warned. "If you test Madara, you will not be able to bare the consequences."_

...

"Where is Sasuke?" Uchiha Itachi asked his squad with an agitated sigh. His brother's constant insubordination was getting out of hand.

"He came by this morning with his resignation, Captain." his lieutenant, Senji, replied, standing a bit straighter. "He left a message that I will not repeat to avoid disrespect."

Itachi gave a wry smile. "Go ahead and relay the message, I will not be offended."

"Well then, he said to go fuck yourself, Captain." Senji relayed as commanded, only managing not to waver in he stoic disposition due to years of harsh training and personal discipline.

There was an escaped snicker, from one of the rookies no doubt, but Itachi did not pay it any mind. He had bigger problems to deal with. Running a gloved hand over his long face, the Uchiha prodigy let out another sigh, this one longer than before. He had hoped and prayed Sasuke wouldn't make such a rash move, but he had known for some time that it would be inevitable.

"Resume with the squad's training, Lieutenant, I'll be back before the hour is up." he commanded.

Sasuke was a fast, evasive and a skilled shinobi, but Itachi was still the more experienced one between the two of them and managed to find the youth within twenty minutes, several miles from the Uchiha District. He landed a few branches ahead of the young man, halting him in the midst of his departure.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before drawing a kunai, prepared to fight his brother if need be. "Get out of the way, Itachi."

"If this is how fast I am able to locate you, how far did you think you'd get before Madara's guards find you?"

"Don't try to stop me." his brother warned. "I don't care what they do to me, I'm not waiting around this goddamn prison another second."

"And where are you planning on going, brother?" Itachi asked him. "What direction do you plan on taking?"

Sasuke did not reply and only adjusted the strap of his travel bag higher up his shoulder.

"You won't find her." Itachi spoke sadly, making his brother turn his head away defiantly. "Even if you did, you would only endanger her life more than you already have."

Sasuke clenched his fists tightly. "I'm not a fool, I know they didn't transfer her to the Hyuga District hospital... she would have found a way to contact me by now." The younger Uchiha then turned his cold glare back to his brother. "And I know you know more about all this than you've told me."

"Don't turn this on me, this is your own fault for getting involved with her, I warned you what would happen." Itachi reprimanded. "I told you what they would do."

"You think I don't know this is my fucking fault?" Sasuke growled angrily. "I haven't slept or ate... I haven't had a moment where my mind isn't sick with the thought of what they've done to her... I'm not spending another fucking day in that compound until I find her."

"...There might not be anything to find, Sasuke." Itachi told him.

Onyx orbs flashed crimson.

With nearly unparalleled speed, Sasuke jumped, his fist colliding with his brother's jaw, creating a resounding crack that echoed through the forest. Itachi staggered backwards, but did not retaliate. He had predicted the violent action, but his younger brother had to prepare for the worst at this point.

"She's alive." Sasuke seethed. "I know she is."

"Even if that was true, my point still stands..." Itachi spoke calmly, wiping the blood oozing from his lower lip. "You'll ensure her death by going after her."

Brief conflict stirred in Sasuke's crimson irises, but he kept his resolve. "I can't just stand here and do nothing, I won't."

"But, you have to." Itachi explained. "You must know in your heart that someone like Sakura would be better off away from this place..."

"Everyone would be better off away from this place!" Sasuke growled.

"...And that she'd be better off away from you." Itachi added.

Sasuke said nothing, staring at his brother long and hard before turning back toward his chosen path, his mind already made up. "Goodbye, Itachi... pass the sentiment on to Mother and Father."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Itachi told him with a heavy sigh. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Sasuke paused at his brother's words before cursing under his breath. He was surrounded by the whole of the ANBU squad, and there was no escape. Though it was pointless, the younger Uchiha struggled against the small army until he was forced into his restrains, it took nearly all present to contain him. When he was lifted from the ground, his sharingan burned wrathfully at his older brother.

"You bastard!" he growled lowly.

As always, Itachi was two steps ahead of him.

"I'm sorry." Itachi repeated as they carried him back toward the compound. "I know you will hate me for this, but I won't let them kill you, Sasuke."

No clansman ever defied Uchiha Madara and lived.

* * *

New story, because I can't help myself. I'll be updating my others soon though.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Need

 _"I can't feel anything!" the ten-year-old pouted, pulling his hand away from his care-taker's rounded stomach._

 _"Well, you need to be more patient." Rin grinned, exchanging an amused glance with her husband, who was reclined against their sofa, reading a large scroll. "It's only been about a minute."_

 _"Humph." Naruto complained, before placing his hand back against the brunette's swollen tummy. "Come on, little baby, just one small kick to let me know you're there... I've never had a little brother before."_

 _..._

"We're here Katsu, look!" Naruto exclaimed.

The boy on his shoulders perked up excitedly. "Are we really there, Papa?"

Kakashi grinned behind his mask and nodded. "Seems that we are, you can see the gates just ahead."

"Oh, at last." Rin smiled from where she sat in the wagon, placing a hand over her swollen stomach. Kakashi reached for his wife's hand, which she took into her own, intertwining their fingers together.

"Good to be home, huh?"

.

.

.

 _"I'm going with him." Rin told him softly as they both stared at the grave of their fallen mentor. Obito remained silent, her words hurting him more than she would ever know._

 _"He asked me to," she explained. "I couldn't say no... he'll need help with the baby and I know that I...that I..."_

 _"That you can't be without him." Obito finished for her, his heart breaking. "...you still love him, don't you?"_

 _The kunochi was quiet for a long while before nodding slowly. "Please don't hate me for leaving."_

 _The Uchiha boy smiled, hiding all the turmoil he felt inside. "Heh, I could never hate you, Rin."_

 _..._

"Papa!" Aiko cried happily, bounding up to her father, her dark braids bouncing up and down like jump ropes. "Wait for me!"

Obito grinned. "Hurry along, Aiko, your mother is already at the gate waiting with Madara-sama and Miya-sama."

He scooped up his daughter, his brightest star, high up on his shoulders. The little one let out a burst of uncontrolled giggles. "Who are we greeting at the gate, Papa?"

"Some old friends of your papa." he told her. "They have a little boy around your age, you know."

"Aw, I don't like boys." she complained, slumping over his gravity defying hair. "Do they have any girls?"

"Nope, sorry, Aiko." he told her. "But, don't worry, you'll like Katsu fine."

The little girl merely humphed in reply as she and her father made their way down the dirt road toward the large red gates. Madara and his wife stood side by side, with the nobles from the Hyuuga clan. Umeko, dressed in her finest blue silk, spotted them and smiled cheerfully, waving them over to her.

"Ah, good morning, Obito." Madara greeted. "And little Aiko, you're growing into such a fine young lady."

Obito took his daughter from his shoulders and lowered her back to the ground so that she could curtsy to the Hokage. "Thank you, Madara-sama."

The massive man smiled at the child, before patting her head. "You've been keeping your father out of trouble, haven't you?"

"Yes, sir!" the child laughed.

The sound of horse and wagon rolling along the cobbled road caught the attention of the small greeting party. Hatake Kakashi led his band of travelers, his son riding atop the kyuubi vessel and his wife Rin, nearly seven months pregnant, rode in the wagon behind.

Obito felt his heart leap at the sight of his old friends. Pain and joy stirred in his heart, and he found he did not know which feeling was more dominant.

He felt Aiko tug at his sleeve. "Oh, Papa, that lady is so pretty!" she whispered, her eyes shining as she spotted Rin.

"Yes, she is." Obito agreed quietly in almost solemn reverence, so Umeko wouldn't hear.

"Is that the little boy's mama."

"Yes." Obito replied. "And that man, with the silver hair, that's his papa."

"Welcome, Hatake." Madara greeted, taking long strides to stand before the famous silver-haired ninja. "It's been too long."

"It has Madara-sama." Kakashi replied. "Thank you again for accepting us."

"Seventeen years away from home is certainly a long time, we are honored to have two fine shinobi as you and Rin back among us once more." Madara replied, side eyeing the blonde youth with the young boy on his shoulders, before turning to his bride. "May I present my wife of the last four years, Miya."

"A pleasure, my lady." Kakashi nodded, before assisting Rin out of the wagon.

"I'm sure." the stoic woman nodded, eyeing each of the four travelers carefully, before her eyes settled on Naruto. "So, this is the infamous kyuubi vessel then? Namikaze Naruto?"

Naruto nodded in reply, lowering Katsu from his shoulders. It was still hard for him to voice the secret he had to keep since childhood.

"You've grown, boy." Madara stated. "You won't remember me, you were just a few months old when we last saw eachother... I must say, you look quite a lot like you're father."

"So I've been told, Madara-sama." Naruto replied.

"I hope you come to feel safe, back in your place of birth." Madara told him. "I leave you in the more than capable hands of Obito, an old friend of your adopted family as well as your parents, Kami rest their souls."

Obito took the liberty of stepping forward, reaching out a hand to place on Naruto's shoulder. "I will do all in my power to protect you, Naruto."

"Thank you." Naruto nodded in reply. But, he wasn't the one who needed protecting. It was others that needed protection from him.

"Oh, Obito!" Rin cried, moving forward to embrace her former team-mate. "It's so good to see you!"

"Rin..." Obito replied, returning her embrace, before moving to look her over. He couldn't help but reach out to touch her large rounded stomach. "Wow, you're... you're huge!"

"Yeah, I guess I am!" she laughed.

"Still as smoothe as ever, I see." Kakashi mused moving to stand behind his wife.

"Hey, Kakashi." Obito grinned, shaking his former team-mates and rivals hand. "Not quite as nice to see you."

"Hn, likewise." Kakashi replied.

"It feels like forever since we've all been together like this." Obito sighed... all they were missing was Minato-sensei. "I want you all to meet my wife and daughter, Umeko and Aiko."

Rin beamed happily, stepping forward to take the Uchiha woman's hands in her own cheerfully. "I've heard so much about you!"

"And I you." Umeko replied, bowing respectfully. "I look forward to getting to know eachother during your time here."

"You are really round, when's you're baby coming?" Aiko asked Rin pointedly.

"Aiko!" Umeko hissed under her breath.

Rin smiled. "Soon, just a few months. You must be Aiko-san, you're papa has told me all about you in his letters."

"Uh-huh!" the little girl replied, before eyeing Katsu. "Is that your son?"

Rin glanced behind her and had to hold back a laugh at Katsu's embarrassed pout. "Yes, that's Katsu. I hope you two will be great friends... come say hello Katsu."

Katsu took a few steps forward till he was an arm's length away from the much shorter girl. "Hello."

"Hi." Aiko replied, not that impressed with having a boy as a new friend. She looked up at Naruto then curiously. "Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto." the blonde told her, giving her a toothy grin.

Aiko turned back to Rin. "Is he your son too?"

The small party all laughed at that, making the little girl blush.

"He might as well be." Kakashi chuckled.

.

.

.

 _"Why does Father keep you in here?" Hanabi asked her._

 _"I suppose he is ashamed of me."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I'm not strong."_

The world had stopped spinning for her when her eyes met the golden-haired boy that passed through the gate, with the small child on his arms. Did he not feel it too? Could he not see that everything had changed?

The world had changed.

This boy, this new ward to Uchiha Obito... she could not explain it, but it was like the sun had risen at last over her dark world and cast it's golden rays upon her to warm her cold pale skin. She suddenly felt alive in his presence. Yet, he didn't see her, he didn't even glance in her direction as he was greeted by Lord Madara and Lord Obito.

Well, really, what was there to look at anyway. She was not standing beside her father, she was not the heiress any longer. Hanabi was. She was just a dressed up ornament, a porcelain doll, nothing more. She had nothing more to offer their clan than that. She sighed a little too loudly, earning a warning sideways glance from her mother.

She chastised herself, turning her attention back to the young man with the golden locks and the whisker like scars.

"So, we welcome the demon fox with hugs and giggles... the Uchiha are as arrogant as ever if they think they can obtain him... he has had two incidents in the last year."

She glanced over at her cousin Neji, who stood on her other side, for it was he who had spoken. He was stoic as always, his lip turned down in disapproval. "You'll do well to stay away from that monster, Hinata. You and Hanabi."

.

.

.

 _"Father... this clan... our family... our corruption is rotting this village from the inside out." Itachi spoke softly, as if his heart was breaking. at the mere concept._

 _"We can do nothing, we are but slaves to the system. Slaves to Madara..." Fugaku replied. "We can do nothing but survive."_

 _"But..."_

 _"We shall never speak of this again."_

Uchiha Obito's home was a grand sight to behold, a tall white mansion, it's curved roof lined with black tiles and trimmed with gold filigry. The only house greater in Konoha was Lord Madara's himself. Itachi was led through the beautiful interior of the house by one of the maids toward the guest chambers. Then he found Lord Obito, entertaining his guests... The kyuubi vessel and his care-givers.

"Ah, come in, Itachi." Obito motioned when he spotted the ANBU captain. "Right on time, as always."

"Obito-sama." Itachi replied.

The Uchiha Lord then led him to stand before the Nine Tails Jinchuriki. "Naruto, this is Uchiha Itachi, he will serve as your body guard during your stay here."

"Er... hi." the blonde boy greeted, slightly intimidated by the tall and stoic shinobi.

"Good evening, Naruto-san, I'll need you to come with me so you may know the perimeters of the grounds of the Uchiha Compound you are allowed to travel. Know that you'll be shadowed by one of my agents whenever you are to leave Obito-sama's home."

The teen did not look to pleased with that notion of being contained or shadowed, but only nodded in reply. "Alright. Can Katsu come along too?"

Itachi glanced down at the silver-haired boy, who was undoubtedly the offspring of Hatake Kakashi and Nahara Rin. "If his parents permit it."

" _Please_!" Katsu begged, turning to his parents who were still in the midst of unpacking their belongings.

"Very well," Kakashi consented, trusting Obito's judgement enough with the ANBU captain. "Look after him Naruto."

Itachi led the teen and the boy out to the gardens first, then the courtyard, then Madara's public grounds, these were places he could go at anytime and be protected by the ANBU and Madara's elite guards. Itachi then led them into the market, being very specific where and where not Naruto could venture. The streets were mildly busy with the content and unaware civilians, who lived their lives in ignorant bliss. Any against the Madara had long been weeded out. No one ever opposed Uchiha Madara. One only served him.

"You are permitted to travel into market whenever you wish, Naruto-san." he told the younger man. "I have sentinels placed in several look out points for just the occasion, however you must never go down allies or back roads, is that understood."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Fair enough."

"Something smells really good!" Katsu gushed, lifting his nose to sniff the savory smells of the market.

"It's from the ramen stand, their serving lunch right now." Itachi informed the boy, trying to withhold a smile. The endearing little kid reminded him of Sasuke when he was young.

"Naruto!" Katsu whined. "Can we get some, please! I'll pay you back! I promise."

"Alright, alright." Naruto agreed. "I am starving, I haven't had ramen in forever... do you mind if we take a little detour, Itachi?"

Itachi shook his head no. "No, that will be more than fine."

He watched over the two boys as they ordered their food and began to eat. Naruto glanced over at his new bodyguard. "Aren't you hungry?"

Itachi shook his head. "I'll eat with my squad later at the barracks, but thank you."

"Hey, Itachi-san,"

"Yes?" Itachi asked, turning his attention toward Katsu, who had just slurped up a noodle.

"Is that your brother? He looks just like you"

Itachi glanced behind him to see Sasuke making his way through the streets, the same bitter scowl he had been wearing over the last several months still there. It seemed he was moving home bound.

"Yes." Itachi replied. "That's Sasuke."

"Should we call him over?" Naruto asked.

"No." Itachi replied. "He and I are not on speaking terms."

.

.

.

 _There were numerous healers within the medical facilities of the Uchiha Compound, for there were never any lack of injured ninja for them to care for, with both the ANBU Black Ops and the Shinobi Police Force being operated by the Uchiha were all dressed in a uniform of a gray kimono and white sash, their hair hidden by white linen, wound tightly around their heads._

 _However, gray never suited_ her _._

 _Looking back, Sasuke could honestly say that he only took a seat at her station, because it happened to be the first available to him._

 _Fate was funny thing._

 _The healer at this particular station was very different from everything he was used to. She was so young compared to the others, so vibrant... specifically her eyes. They were green... numerous shades of green. They were pools of emerald, jade, turquoise and sea-foam. A unique bolt of color in the room of gray and white._

 _He was quiet as she looked him over, and tried not to wince at the pain from his knife wound as she quietly asked him to remove the under armor of his ANBU uniform._

 _If she was affected by the depth of his wound, or the display of his bare chest, she did not show it. Though, he could only imagine how many gruesome wounds and naked bodies she had seen over the course of service. Instead, the pretty-eyed healer silently evaluated his condition before setting right to work, sterilizing her instruments and filling a basin of water to clean the deep gash._

 _Sasuke had been injured and in need of medical care numerous times in his years serving as an ANBU, but never before did he watch a healer work on him so intently. Her graceful movements, and tranquil serenity had a hypnotic affect on him. She was so annoyingly peculiar in her craft._

 _She was easily the youngest of the medics present and had a cheerful air about her as she worked. She seemed to be unaware of the corrupt world living in. He couldn't help but be a little envious of that. Her white, child-like hands were still as she cleaned the dried blood and dirt from severed skin. Even her touch was warm and comforting, calming his normally tense nerves._

 _She hardly spoke aside from asking whispered questions about how he obtained the wound, what kind of blade cut him open, and how long it had gone untreated. She kept her green orbs downcast as she worked, very careful not to meet his gaze. Healers_ did _have their place, after all._

 _"You'll need stitches to avoid infection." she told him quietly, already preparing the needle and thread. "If you want I can give you a remedy to help dull the pain."_

 _He blinked a few times as he was drawn out if his thoughts._

 _Her gaze lifted to his carefully when he did not answer, which made whatever response he had conjured up die instantly on his lips. Her eyes having twice the effect on him when they looked into his own._

 _"Uchiha-san?" she asked softly, carefully._

 _He silently searched her gaze for a while, before he felt a sinking feeling within himself. While she had captured his attention with her unique existance, he must have been just like any other Uchiha she had ever healed. How was he any different from the rest of his clan to her in this bleak compound?_

 _"Uchiha-san?" she asked again, concern in her voice._

 _"Yes?" he forced out._

 _Her brows furrowed. "Are you alright? You didn't receive a head injury on your mission as well did you?"_

 _He withheld a grin. "No."_

 _"...Well, I said that I'll need to give you stitches. It's a deep wound so it will take a while, do you wish for a remedy to help with the pain?"_

 _He nodded. Usually he would turn the offer any medication down to get out of the hospital faster, but something nagged him to stay. Something in him wanted to watch her work some more, so he did. She made a tincture with a mortar and pastel in a matter of minutes without the slightest bit of hesitation or awkwardness. He could see why she was brought to the hospital, despite her age, she had gift for medicine._

 _"...What's your name?" he asked her quietly, his eyes watching her intently._

 _"M-my name?"_

 _He nodded slowly in reply, and he could see uncertainty flickering in her eyes before she lowered her gaze to the floor once more._

 _"...Sakura."_

 _..._

"Sasuke." his mother called to him. "Sasuke please eat something."

He walked past her and pulled on his flak jacket, avoiding her gaze as he had been avoiding his father's and his brother's. "I'm not hungry."

Uchiha Mikoto sighed heavily. "I haven't seen you eat for days and I know you've had trouble sleeping... please, I'm worried about you."

"Well don't." he replied coldly. "I don't need or want you to."

His mother recoiled as if he had slapped her and he could see tears forming in her eyes. Deep inside he was ashamed, but he was too angry and hurt to act upon it. "I'll be gone till late, don't wait up for me."

He walked out into the streets, his hands shoved in his pockets, and his gaze on the cobbled stone beneath his feet. The sky was gray and promised rain, the winter months were coming, and the cold air chilled him, even beneath his under armor and jacket.

He'd been so close. So close to escaping, to having the chance to find her... if it wasn't for Itachi he could have learned the truth by now... where they sent her, and why she had been sent away. He never even had the chance to say goodbye...

Kami, he couldn't get her out of his head, he could not stop seeing her pretty smile flash before his eyes, he could still feel her gentle touch. Her memory plagued him night and day.

 _Where are you?_ he thought, defeated. _People don't just disappear... What did they do to you?_

In his pocket was the one piece he still had left of her, the paper note he had crumpled and smoothed over numerous times as the months had passed. The note that she did not even grace with her signature, where only two inky words were written:

 _Thank you._

* * *

All the pieces are coming together. MUHAHAHAHA!


	3. Chapter Three

**_Chapter Three: Prisoners and Nomads_**

 _"Smile, Hinata." her mother commanded. "It wouldn't kill you to smile once in a while."_

 _"Sorry."_

"Raise your arms higher, do not ever hesitate in your strike, never falter." Neji commanded, as Hanabi pounded her ferocious little palms into the base of the training poll. The young girl did as her older cousin commanded, her blows stronger and more accurate with his guidance.

Hinata sat on the shaded patio, beside her mother and aunt, sharing their traditional jasmine tea. The young woman sighed tiredly, finding herself rather bored. How she missed her training sessions with Neji, that were now reserved only for Hanabi. Her dreams to be a shinobi forever dashed.

"Your father has invited Obito-sama and his guests for dinner tonight, Hinata." her mother informed her. "You will have to help me prepare a menu and proper table settings."

"Of course, mother." Hinata replied softly, remembering the golden-haired boy with the beautiful smile. She felt her cheeks flush lightly, and was quick to take a sip of her tea.

"How do you think the Uchiha will manage to keep that wild beast contained?" her aunt asked her mother, sipping her tea. "The last incident killed several people in some remote farming district, or so I heard. Perhaps it's true that the seal is slowly receding... I fear what this could mean for the village."

"Obito-sama is working with Kakashi-san and Yamato-san to strengthen the seal." her mother replied. "The boy is this village's responsibility, it was wrong to send him into exile with hardly any protection... it is not his fault for any of the accident, he deserves our help."

Hinata listned to her mother's words and believed in them more than anything she ever heard before. She could not imagine having a biju sealed beneath her own flesh, to find destruction and death in one's wake, with no memory of anything that had happened.

The poor boy.

"The people of this village will not take this arrangement well, we'll surely see great resistance... and I can't blame them. What happens when the fox is unleashed and terrorizing your children?" her aunt asked.

"We must trust in Madara-sama and Obito-sama to protect us." her mother replied. "We don't have much of a choice do we?"

"Perhaps not." her aunt replied. "However, never trust the Uchiha, my dear sister-in-law, their arrogance could very well be the end of us all."

.

.

.

 _"Why do we have to leave again?" the child asked, holding back angry tears as Kakashi loaded him into a wagon._

 _"It's not safe here for you anymore." his sensei and guardian replied. "You'll like where we're going next, it's by the sea."_

 _"I liked it here." he complained. "Rin just finished painting Katsu's room, and there was a boy next door around my age."_

 _"I'm sorry, Naruto." Kakashi told him. "We can't stay here."_

 _"Is it because of the fire that destroyed those houses?"_

 _Kakashi nodded slowly in reply. "Yes."_

 _..._

"You look so handsome all dressed up!" Rin smiled as Naruto entered the second floor parlor. The pregnant woman herself was wearing a pale violet gown, trying to tame Katsu's wild, sliver locks, while the young boy pouted in miserable submission.

"Thanks." the blonde replied, looking himself over in the large looking glass. It was just a simple kimono of black and white, but it was one of the nicest things he had ever worn. "Though, I don't see why we have to get so dressed up for dinner."

"The Hyuga's are a wealthy and rather prestigious clan." Kakashi told him, entering the room donning an almost identical kimono to Naruto's. "One doesn't enter their home unless one is dressed in their finest."

"Peacocks, huh?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Be respectful, Naruto." Rin told him. "It was kind of them to invite us."

"Even if it was to show their loyalties to Madara-sama after he made such a controversial decision to let us return here." Kakashi added, smiling ruefully beneath his mask.

"Kakashi." Rin sighed with a shake of the head.

"Well, I'm sure the food will be good, anyway." Kakashi teased, kissing his wife atop her head to pacify her annoyance with him.

Naruto grinned. "It's better than the torch and pitchforks, I have to say."

.

.

.

 _"What's that look for?" Kakashi asked his wife, upon entering their room. Rin sat on the edge of their bed, sucking her bottom lip in deep contemplation and perhaps a little concern._

 _"I have to tell you something." she whispered quietly._

 _Kakashi closed the door to their chambers that separated them from Naruto and Katsu. "What is it?"_

 _She placed a hand on the place beside her, silently asking him to sit. Apprehensive, Kakashi obliged her request, keeping his charcoal eyes fixed on her. "Is everything alright?"_

 _"I-I'm pregnant." she whispered quietly, blurting it out before she could change her mind._

 _The silver-haired ninja was stunned silent. He had feared something was wrong with Naruto or Katsu, or that they had been discovered again._

 _"What?" he asked her, blinking a few times in surprise._

 _"I know." she whispered. "I know that we already have so much to take care of... that it's difficult enough to uproot Naruto and Katsu at any sign of danger, I know a baby is the last thing that we are prepared for right now, but..."_

 _"Rin." Kakashi whispered._

 _"I'm certain, I wouldn't have told you if I wasn't, and perhaps if we head North again..."_

 _"Rin." he took her hand into his own. "Calm down, it's alright."_

 _She lifted her amber eyes to him as they began to fill with tears. "Kakashi, what are we going to do?"_

 _"We're going to be alright."_

 _..._

Her life had been a series of inns, villages, hostels, camps, weathered clothing, light meals, and long journeys. Since she had stepped out of the village with Kakashi seventeen years ago, she had never stopped running. Yesterday, she had slept in a tent in the middle of the forest with sticks and leaves in her hair. Now she sat at a noble's table, eating the finest cusines within the Land of Fire, wearing fine lilac-colored silk.

"How is the fish for you?" Umeko, who was sitting beside her, asked in a hushed whisper. "Hopefully not too rich for your little one."

"It's perfect." Rin replied with a cheerful grin. "The Hyuga's must have a wonderful cook."

Umeko smiled in reply. "The Hyuga's have a wonderful everything... I do hope you and your husband are enjoying your stay here."

"Oh, yes." Rin replied. "It's good to be home again."

The healer then glanced at Naruto, who kept his oceanic gaze fixated on his plate, trying not to make eye contact with anyone at the table. He'd put on his fake smile when he heard about their invitation to dinner at the Hyugas, but she knew he was still troubled from his last accident, and wasn't quite ready to be around too many people... also, the boy could read people, he knew that the people present were afraid of him.

Katus and Aiko were on seated beside him. The lively little Aiko was trying to ask Katsu all sorts of questions, but her son was too embarrassed to reply to a single one. He instead just shrugged, nodded or shook his head.

Rin let her eyes wander to Lord and Lady Hyuga, the stoic couple who sat at the head of the table, their glassy white eyes watching her and her family in silent speculation. Their two daughters sat beside each other, the younger one's full attention on a rice ball, and the older one however... her eyes were on Naruto. Rin tilted her head a little, the look on the young Hyuga girl's face was not one of fear or contempt, but silent wonderment.

If only Naruto would look up, Rin couldn't help but think, he would see that not everyone was afraid of him.

.

.

.

 _The next few times he got himself injured, it was assuredly no consequence that he sought out her station. The first time she already had a patient with her and he had to settle with the station adjacent to her own where a dark-haired middle-aged woman treated him. He proved to be an poor patient not listening to a thing his healer requested of him, and instead staring over at the young woman... this Sakura... who was working on extracting poison from a police officer's wound. Her green eyes were concentrating fiercely, and he found he could not look away._

 _The second time he paid a visit to the healing house, her station was empty and he was quick to claim it before either of his ANBU partners could get any ideas. He wondered if she remembered him at all as she looked up from where she had been writing down a formula. The way her sea-bright eyes lit up briefly, and the way she gave him the faintest of smiles, told him he may have not been as irrelevant as he had assumed._

 _Again, she didn't say much, and neither did he, as her jade-colored chakra engulfed her hand and she used her healing abilities to close the gash on his bicep. When the wound was small enough, she then applied a healing salve that smelled like honey, before wrapping linen bandages around his arm. Sasuke honestly didn't know what he was doing. He didn't quite understand his thoughts or actions... he just knew he liked being near this girl._

 _"There." she whispered when she finished, pulling her petite hands away from his arm. "It will take a day or two to heal fully, you'll want to leave the bandages on until then."_

 _He nodded in reply. "Thank you."_

 _From the way she blinked in surprise, it seemed she wasn't used to receiving much gratitude for her rather significant services._

 _"...It's my job." she told him simply, before turning to cleanse her station for the next patient._

 _..._

"Evening, Sasuke." Neji greeted, approaching the designated guard who was assigned to shadow the kyuubi vessel.

"Hyuga." the Uchiha replied indifferently, keeping his eyes focused on his charge as well as all the doors and windows from his perch on the high rise of Hyuuga mansion.

"Seems you've got babysitting duty tonight, it must be truly an honor for a ANBU agent of such a high rank to spend the evening observing a dinner party." Neji went on.

Sasuke shrugged. "I take the potential task of maintaining a nine-tailed demon rather seriously."

"Oh, and here I thought the Uchiha Clan had the situation under control." Neji replied sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"Due keep in mind that I am not Madara, Neji." Sasuke replied with a roll of his eyes. "I did not give consent to let the jinchuriki back into the village."

"What do you think he has to gain from it?" Neji asked, turning his attention to the blonde teen below, who barely dared to lift his head at the table. "Bringing him here, I mean. Madara never does anything without a motive... he never showed care or interest before, why now has he allowed him to return."

"Why should I care?" Sasuke asked him, uncaring.

"Because, it could mean the destruction of Konoha!" Neji replied giving Sasuke a hard glare. "Or don't you care about that because of whatever issue you're still haboring against your brother."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, but did not detour his gaze from his task. "Careful."

"I want to meet with Itachi sometime in the future," Neji told him. "Is it out of the question for you to relay a message to him from me, without any of your other clansmen knowing?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied with another shrug. "As long as it's written down."

"Is it too much to ask why you are not speaking to him?" the Hyuga questioned. "It must be rather difficult with him being your ANBU Captain."

"That reason is between my brother and I." Sasuke replied. "It's no one else's concern."

Another ANBU agent appeared before them, this one with the mask of a rabbit, signaling the end of Sasuke's watch. Neji passed a sealed scroll to the Uchiha before he left.

"For Itachi's eyes alone." he reminded him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Like I want to get caught keeping correspondence between you two... by the way, I'd keep an eye on that cousin of yours, the older girl."

"Hinata?" Neji's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"She hasn't taken her eyes off the jinchuriki the whole night." Sasuke told him carelessly, before fazing out.

.

.

.

 _"Why me?" Obito asked. "Of all your many children and relatives, why choose me?"_

 _"Because, I've been observing you a long time, Uchiha Obito." Madara told him, sitting upon his iron throne. "No one will ever suspect you."_

"You'll have to excuse me." Obito spoke as one of his attendants whispered in his ear. He was still out of breath from a fable that Kakashi was telling of the old days. "I am afraid I'm needed."

"Can't it wait until after dinner?" Umeko asked him quietly.

"I'm afraid not, koishii." Obito told her patting her hand. "I'll see you back at home."

He turned to his hosts and thanked them for the meal, bid goodnight to his daughter and the Hatake family, before making his leave. With every step away from his family and old comrades, the entire persona of Uchiha Obito melted into something else entirely. His chakra energy darkened as his face turned into an irritated scowl. The cheerful, friendly, approachable Obito was all but gone.

It wasn't long before he was before the towering mansion of Uchiha Madara.

He found his immortal and all powerful master standing in the extravengant library looking out the window over Konohagakure, the kingdom he had claimed for his own.

"This couldn't have waited until morning, Madara-sama?" Obito asked him.

"We've had too many setbacks this year to afford any wasted time, Obito" Madara told him with a careless shrug. "How are you managing with your old rival and old flame with their little family settling into your home?"

"I'm not a child anymore." Obito spoke lowly. "I have a family of my own, I love my wife and daughter."

"Assuredly." Madara replied. "Though, that doesn't stop you from looking like a forlorn puppy whenever that Nahara girl sends you a smile."

Obito clenched his fist. "I thought that we couldn't afford to waste anytime."

Madara grinned in amusement, before turning back to look out the large window. "Of course, my apprentice, I'm not getting anywhere with this spy. I think they need a little visit from someone of your expertise."

Obito sighed heavily. "Very well."

Knowing his way better than anyone in Madara's mansion, he was soon before the interrogation chambers, where two sentinals were on guard. Opening the door he was faced with the captured Senju spy hanging from the wall, bruised and broken nearly beyond repair.

"Good evening." Obito spoke, activating his sharingan, before closing the door behind him. "They tell me you're called Ten-Ten."

.

.

.

 _The sensible part of him told him that that healing session should be the end of his interactions with the young healer. Nothing could come of it, of course. Healers were servants to his clan, servants to Lord Madara... it was not permitted for them to speak or engage in anything with Uchiha outside of their duties. Besides, everything between them was baseless, he had come to the healing house because he was injured, and she had healed him._

 _It was simple as that._

 _Yet, there he was, glancing into the sick bay, looking around for her like a fool, while waiting for the medic from his squad to aqcuire a few forms to fill out for Itachi. It was slow in the sick bay that, only a few patients at random stations... but he did manage to spot her, it looked like she was cleaning up to leave._

 _Sasuke tensed when he noticed a tall, broad shouldered medic with silver hair and round rimmed glasses approach her languidly. Apparently, he was not the only one drawn to the green-eyed healer._

 _"Good afternoon, Sakura-chan." the medic said, stopping just behind her._

 _Sakura tensed and turned to look over her shoulder to acknowledge the older and taller young man, she frowned immediately before turning back to her tasks. "Kabuto-san... I'm just finishing up here."_

 _"Ah, I see that." he replied with a less than innocent smirk, taking another step closer to her. "I just wanted to congratulate you on that brain surgery, yesterday."_

 _The girl shook her head. "It was nothing."_

 _"More than nothing, even the matron here was impressed. You're a truly gifted young woman." the medic then placed a hand against her desk, pressing his broad chest into her back as he leaned into her ear. "Perhaps you could show me a few pointers."_

 _Sasuke felt his hands clench into fists at the sight before him, he was surprised that her lingering peers were not paying any mind to this harassment, what-so-ever._

 _Sakura, obviously unnerved, set her jaw before turning herself around quickly, putting distance between herself and the much taller man. "I'm afraid I'm not much of a teacher."_

 _Kabuto grinned mischievously before placing another hand against the table, trapping the healer against the desk almost flush against her. "Then perhaps I could teach you a thing or two."_

 _The disgust and brief panic that flashed over the girl's face made Sasuke pull out his kunai. He didn't care what the consequences were if her were to attack this medic, he would not watch anymore of this trans-fold._

 _"No, thank you." Sakura replied steadily, despite the tremor in her hands as she reached for her satchel, pushing past one of Kanuto's arms that ensnared her. "If you'll excuse me, I need to be going."_

 _For a moment, it seemed Kabuto was going to let her go, before he snatched her upper arm, stopping her in her tracks. "Now, now, Sakura-chan, I wouldn't be so quick to turn down my offer. With my father as administrator to all the healing houses, I think you'd find me a rather amiable ally."_

 _The girl pulled out of his grasp without hesitation. "Thank you, but I have no need of allies, I can take of myself." With that, she turned and made her leave with quickness in her step. "Good afternoon, Kabuto-san."_

 _Sasuke let out a breath of relief, returning his kunai to his pouch. However, the silver-haired medic's angry sneer, directed toward the girl's retreating back, did not go unnoticed by him._

 _..._

"Well, it's been a while, hasn't it, Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto greeted as if they were the best of friends. "I was just leaving from a meeting with your brother."

Without a word, and his eyes flashing red, Sasuke hurled a fist straight into the jaw of the medic, making him stumble back into the wall of the hallway. "I'd advice you not to _ever_ cross my path again, Kabuto." he hissed lowly, straightening to stand at his whole height, before making his way toward his brother's office.

Kabuto let out a dark chuckle as he moved to sit up, wiping the blood pooling out of his lip. "Why so angry with me, Sasuke-kun?" he asked menacingly. "Are we still hung up over pretty, little Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke paused in his step.

"Still don't know what's become of her, huh?" Kabuto went on, chuckling again. "Poor thing, it's been what six months? She was probably done away with, or sent to be some noble's little pleasure slave..."

In an instant, Kabuto was elevated from the ground by his collar before being roughly shoved against the wall. The silver-haired young man only barked out another strained laugh. "Or perhaps she just couldn't put up with your poor attitude any longer and decided to run away."

Sasuke's vision was as red as his eyes, he was more than willing to kill the disgusting man, he wouldn't have the slightest bit of qualms with it... though he knew he couldn't... it would bring Madara's wrath upon his family. "I'm warning you now, Kabuto, if I find out that you had anything to do with what happened to her, I won't hesitate to end your pathetic existence."

He released him, before he could change his mind, and Kabuto chuckled as he doubled over, gasping for air. "Of course, Sasuke-kun... Goodness, I must have hit quite close to the mark."

Sasuke glared darkly, it took everything in him to not run the goading medic through with his katana.

Kabuto only smiled cheerfully as he straightened and made his way down the halls of the barracks. "All the best to your parents."

Once the door closed behind Kabuto, Sasuke let a low snarl before turning down the hall, his rage still burning within him like a wild fire. Violently, he slammed open the door to his brother's office and pulled out the scroll Neji had given him.

"You tell me what you know!" Sasuke demanded. "You fucking tell me what happened to her or I'll bring this Hyuga correspondence, addressed to you, straight to Madara, I swear I will."

Itachi looked at him calmly, before setting down the mission reports he had been reading over. "You need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down." Sasuke warned dangerously. "I'm done with you keeping everything from me, tell me what happened to her... Even if what you have to say is what I'm the most afraid of, I need to know! I can't live like this anymore! I can't spend another day not knowing! Just fucking tell me what you know!"

Itachi gave his younger brother a sympathetic look. "I truly don't know what's become of her, Sasuke... all I know is that she was taken before Obito-sama the night before she disappeared."

Sasuke stared, his wide eyes shaking with rage, but also fear. "She... do you really think they..."

"I don't know." Itachi replied. "But, after how long it has been, Sasuke... I would accept the truth, that no matter what has become of her... that you're never going to see her again."

He watched the defeat fall upon his younger brother's disbelieving face, watched as he let himself come to terms with the horrible probablity. However, in the next moment, Sasuke's jaw clenched determinedly. "Well, you helped ensure that, if that's the case, didn't you?"

Itachi said nothing, still unapologetic about his actions he took to keep his brother in the village weeks prior, still willing to take his brother's hate.

Sasuke tossed the scroll unto his brother's desk careless. "Keep me out of your treasonous affairs, I have no choice but to follow your orders, but if I have to play messenger boy for you again, you'll be sorry."

* * *

Nope, Sakura's not the Senju spy!


End file.
